Solo Tu
by bookworm0417
Summary: Its a songfic Solo Tu by Pedro Fernandez the song is in spanish but the story is in english. During the horcrux hunt Harry cant stop thinking about Ginny.


_**Solo Tu**_

_cada vez que veo salir el sol, como hoy_

_nada mas puedo pensar en ti, miamor_

_la distancia no es razon para dejarla esperanza de algun dia volverte a besar_

_solo tu_

_solo tu que conoces mi forma de sentir_

_mi forma de reir y hasta mi forma de llorar_

_solo tu sabes a donde voy_

_solo tu sabes muy bien quien soy_

Its been months since we started the search for the horcruxes and with every passing day I fight harder and harder to get home. . .get back to _her_. The sun is already rising and with the first light of the day it reminds me of her. I told Ron and Hermione that I wanted the morning shift but not why. I see the sun and it reminds me of Ginny. The fiery color of the sun is the color of her hair, her fiery temper, the hours we would spend by the lake and the way the sun would dance across her skin making her freckles stand out. The sun would make her red locks turn different shades of red and I would love to run my fingers through it, loving the texture, the smell of it.

With every memory comes the pang of sadness that I don't have her with me. I can't hold her in my arms. I don't know how she is, who she's with. The distance between us was unbearable. With every step farther I go I want to take three steps back but I know that this has to be done. The sooner we're done the sooner I get back to her, get back to the person who knows me better than I know myself.

Only she knows how I truly feel when I want to hide it. She knows my laugh, whether its real or fake, she knows I don't cry and I'll do anything to keep my tears in. when Sirius died she was there, when Dumbledore died she was there, when I needed a way out she was there. She knew exactly what to say, what to do, what not to say, what not to do. She knows where I'm going, what I want to say, what I try to do more than I do, she knew I was hunting down Voldemort but I didn't tell her I was. Only she knows the real me, Harry just Harry.

_cuando estoy yo solo en casa me pongo a pensar_

_que conoces a alguien que de amor te puede hablar_

_pero de una cosa estoy seguro oh mujer_

_que lo que hay entre los dos nadie puede desahacer_

_solo tu_

_solo tu que conoces mi forma de sentir_

_mi forma de reir y hasta mi forma de llorar_

_solo tu sabes a donde voy_

_solo tu sabes muy bien quien soy_

We are almost done. We're almost there, just two more and we'll be done with this nightmare. I went into the tent to get some sleep. Ron and Hermione went to get wood and see what they can scavenge, hopefully they get together while they're at it. As I got into bed sleep evaded me and my thoughts were plagued with Ginny. I start to thing negatively when I'm sleep deprived and this time was no different.

She probably forgot all about me by now. There are plenty of boys that she can date and none with a bounty on their head. As that thought came to the forefront of my mind jealousy sprung inside me and the lion within me clawed in anger at any who gets anywhere near her. But another thought came to the forefront of my mind and tamed the lion and the jealousy subsided, I didn't have to worry. I knew that what me and Ginny had nothing and nobody can rip it apart, tear away, break or curse. I love her. No one has ever said that to me or have I said it back but I was certain that I loved Ginny Weasley.

_cuando al fin el dia llegue_

_en que te vuelva a verno te dejar partirnos podria enloquecer_

_nada en este mundo tendra su razon de ser_

_sin tu amor yo nunca hubiera podido conocer_

_solo tu_

_solo tu que conoces mi forma de sentir_

_mi forma de reir y hasta mi forma de llorar_

_solo tu sabes a donde voy_

_solo tu sabes muy bien quien soy_

The battle was over. I won. I stood there holding the two wands in my hands when people started surrounding me. Wave after wave of faces appeared in front of me. Thousands of hands shook my hands but I didn't know who those hands belonged to. Even with all the faces and shouts of triumph and congratulations all I can think of was one face and one pair of hands. As I scanned the crowd I saw her way in the back. I have been thinking of the day I'd see her again and hold her in my arms. I made my way through the crowd to her. Just like a year ago she ran to me with a hard blazing look on her face. She jumped into my arms and I hugged her to me fiercely. And just like a year ago without a care in the world nor the fact that all of wizarding world was watching, especially her family, I kissed her.

When we finally broke apart I looked down at her and smiled a real smile. She smiled up at me too. I put my forehead to hers and said, "I'm never ever leaving you again."

"As if I was going to let you Potter. Your not getting away next time."

"There won't be a next time Gin."

"No more Voldemort, means no more running off Potter."

I laughed, "Yes that's right. I missed you so much. You're the reason I kept going, kept me sane. You're my everything Ginny. I love you."

I should've worn a pair of glasses when I told her because when I did her eyes sparkled like mini stars and her smile reached her eyes.

"I love you too Harry."

At that I twirled her around, her laugh was music to my ears. As I put her down I kissed her again. As we broke we stared into each others eyes oblivious to the people around us saying "They look like Lily and James," "Potters and redheads," "Snogging her again!" "I knew it" or the people collecting won bets. All we knew is that we are not letting go of the person who knows us better than we know ourselves.


End file.
